Aedon
Aedon ist der Schauplatz des Romans Rose of War und ist einer der 5 Kontinente auf Auraphiel. Im Osten befindet sich die Inselgruppe Chetix und im Nordwesten ist der Kontinent Fornan zu finden. Im Süden grenzt der Kontinent an das Sonnenmeer, während im Norden die Weißwasser liegen. Momentan herrschen in Aedon der Zweite Krieg und (diverse) Bürgerkriege. Geschichte "Auraphiels Zeitrechnung beginnt im Jahr 1 der ersten Ära als die ersten Menschen von den Göttern erschaffen wurden." -Von Göttern und Welten - Geschichtlicher Überblick Aedon Aufgrund vieler Hinweise in Höhlen und diversen Schriftstücken aus der Zeit der ersten Ära ist man sich einig, dass die ersten Wesen Auraphiels auf Aedon, dem kleinsten Kontinent, entstanden sind. Erste Ära In der Ersten Ära haben die Götter die Menschen, die Elfen, die Meqreo, die Xyr und noch viele weitere Wesen erschaffen und auf Auraphiel niedergeschickt. Die ersten Wesen wurden auf Aedon erschaffen, sagen die Gelehrten. Erst lebten nur Menschen und Meqreo auf Aedon, bis etwa 1Ä 349 die Elfen von jenseits der Weißwasser kamen und sich im bis dahin noch unbesiedelten Norden niederließen. Dort gab es bis dato noch keine Teilung der Länder, doch schon bald siedelten sich die Meqreo im westlichen Süden an und die Menschen blieben im Osten und Norden sowie östlichen Süden des Landes. Der Dunkelwald galt allgemein als nicht bewohnbar und man hielt sich, wegen seiner bedrohlichen und unheilvollen Aura fern. Nach wenigen Jahren erhielten die Elfen offiziell das Land zwischen den Kettenseen (Seen Kette im mittleren Norden) und dem Dunkelwald von Braiya, welcher zu dieser Zeit noch immer unerforscht war. Im Jahre 398 der Ära verboten die Elfen jedem lebendigen Wesen den Zutritt zum Dunkelwald, mit der Legitimation, dass die dort angesammelte magische Energie gefährlich stark sei und somit diene das Verbot dem eigenen Schutz. Einige Elfen und Menschen betrieben Rassenkreuzung, woraus die heute bekannten Nyttjaener entstanden. 1Ä 403 begannen die Elfen, welche das Land nahe des Goldgipfelmassivs erhalten hatten, mit dem Bau einer Festung, welche später die Hauptstadt Mylariôn werden sollte. Auf Grund ihrer guten Beziehungen zu den Menschen und den Meqreo erhielten die Elfen und Nyttjaener schnell einen hohen Einfluss auf dem Kontinent, was sie 1Ä 440 zur dominierenden Macht machte. Sie trieben viel Handel mit den angrenzenden Reichen und unterstützten den siebten König von Glimma, Asmund Schwertbrecher beim Aufbau eines festen Sitzes innerhalb seines Landes, weshalb sie von ihm auch oft als Berater für Innerpolitisches angefragt wurden. Die Elfen und Nyttjaener machten sich durch ihre Kooperationsbereitschaft und ihre Klugheit im Land einen guten Namen. Doch bereits wenige Jahre später, nach der Fertigstellung Mylariôns, verschwanden die Elfen schlagartig aus Aedon. Man vermutet, dass sie nach Fornan zogen, wo sich heute die größte Elfensiedlung Auraphiels befindet. Nur die Nyttjaener, die halb menschlicher und halb elfischer Herkunft waren, blieben in Aedon. Während dieser Zeit haben sich in Aedon langsam die einzelnen Ländergrenzen gezogen, auf dass es nun 7 Reiche in Aedon gab: Glimma, Nyttjae, Braiya, Eplor (heute bekannt als das Südland), Ascil, Esmein und Valje. Nyttjaes Hauptstadt Mylariôn ist die älteste. Die Hauptstadt von Glimma hieß zu dieser Zeit Brissfels, benannt nach dem zweiten König von Glimma, welcher einen Briss mit eigenen Händen erschlagen haben soll. In der Ersten Ära befand sich Eplor zwischen Ascil und Esmein und war ausschließlich von Menschen bewohnt, wärend die umliegenden Reiche von Meqreo und Menschen gleichermaßen beheimatet wurden. Weshalb sich die Vorfahren der Gestaltwandler anfangs von Eplor fern hielten, ist unklar. Als im Jahre 1Ä 453 in Ascil die ersten Menschen begannen, die Meqreo aus den Städten zu drängen, entflammte auch im entfernten Esmein ein Bürgerkrieg, bei dem sich die Meqreo versuchten gegen die Menschen aufzulehnen. Die Elfen hielten sich aus dem südlichen Unruhen heraus, um einen gewissen Abstand zu beiden Völkern zu behalten, ihre Neutralität aufrecht zu erhalten und um ihr eigenes Volk nicht zu gefährden. Nur ein Jahr später war der Angriff der Gestaltwandler zum Gunsten der Menschen ausgegangen. An der Salzwasserburg in Esmein wurden die Meqreo vernichtend geschlagen und unter dem damaligen Herrscher Koswag dem Starken versklavt. Es wurden Gesetze bezüglich der Rechte der Meqreo erlassen, wodurch sie nur einen Bruchteil der Freiheit hatten, die die Menschen genossen. Beginn 1Ä 455 wurden die Meqreo auch in Ascil versklavt, hatten dort jedoch auch die Chance sich freizukaufen, was sich viele jedoch nicht leisten konnten. Die Versklavung des ursprünglich ruhigen und besonnenen Volkes führte zu vielen Unruhen innerhalb der Länder, bis hin zur Großen Wanderung 1Ä 462, bei der sich die Meqreo, unter der Führung ihres selbst ernannten Königs Azedur, einer der wenigen 'Freien', nach Eplor führte, mit dem Versprechen, dort nicht wieder ihrer Freiheit beraubt zu werden. Auch im Westen, in Ascil, folgte man seinem Beispiel und wanderte aus. In Eplor wurden die bislang unfreien Wesen mit Freuden empfangen und Azedur wurde für seinen Mut und seine Führungsqualitäten im Rat der 5 unter dem König von Eplor aufgenommen. Heute ist die Steppe in Esmein, durch die er die Mehrheit seines Volkes geführt hat, als Hochebene von Azedur bekannt. Die Herrscher der Reiche Esmein und Ascil waren jedoch empört darüber, dass ihre Sklaven und besten Arbeiter geflohen waren und nun frei in dem Königreich Eplor lebten. Etwa zur Zeit der Fertigstellung von Mylariôn, 1Ä 471, fand das Attentat des wahren Königs statt, bei dem Azedur sowie der König von Eplor von den Assassinen des esmeinischen Reichs getötet. Zweite Ära Der Tod von Azedur und dem König von Eplor sowie das Verschwinden der Elfen markierten das Ende eines Zeitalters. Der Ausgang der Zweiten Ära war ein von Führungspositionen verlassenes Nyttjae und ein Eplor, welches sich auf Grund des Einflusses von Esmein und Ascil nicht mehr selbst erhalten konnte. Eplor war abhängig von den anderen Ländern und der neue Herrscher von Eplor, der wegen seiner Vertrauenswürdigkeit, durch den ascischen König eingesetzt wurde, unterlag strengen Vorschriften und war daher kein Souverän. Die Versklavung wurde, entgegen dem Willen des eplorischen Volkes dennoch eingeführt und viele Meqreo mussten in ihr Heimatland zurückkehren, wo sie ebenfalls Unterdrückung erfuhren. Doch schon bald forderte auch König Acmik von Eplor die Gleichheit der Völker und setzte sich für die Prinzipien von Azedur und alles, wofür er zu seiner Zeit stand, ein. Erneut kam es zu Konflikten nahe der Grenzen im Osten und Westen, welche nach fast anderthalb Jahren in einem Waffenstillstand vorläufig endeten. Dem folgten viele Verhandlungen bezüglich der Knechtschaft von Meqreo (an denen auch Vertreter des unfreien Volkes teilnehmen durften), welche wiederum nach einem Jahr im Sonnenmeer Kontrakt mündeten. Dieser besagt, dass die Meqreo zwar ähnliche Rechte, wie die Menschen erhalten sollen, jedoch seien sie nur dazu befugt, die schwersten im Land anfallenden Arbeiten zu verrichten und müssten höhere Abgaben zahlen. Unter diesem Kontrakt lebten die Meqreo und Menschen in den Ländern der südlichen Küste vorerst in Frieden, doch nach dem Tod des eplorischen Königs Acmik im Jahre 2Ä 26 brach erneut die Sklaverei aus und der Sonnenmeer Kontrakt wurde verbrannt. Der esmeinische Herrscher, Traco der Unheilvolle, wurde nach dem Verbrennen des Vertrages rasch zu einem Tyrann, worunter nicht nur die Meqreo, sondern auch die Menschen in Esmein litten. Die Meqreo von Esmein und Eplor sowie die esmeinischen Menschen formten eine Allianz gegen die Tyrannis. Die Gestaltwandler waren erstarkt und durch die Allianz selbstbewusster geworden. Selbst für die ascischen Meqreo wurde von Nyttjaes Seite aus Unterstützung über das Goldgipfelmassiv gesand. So wurde Traco der Unheilvolle im Jahre 2Ä 27 öffentlich hingerichtet und in den Reichen Esmein und Ascil wurden die Könige ebenfalls gestürzt und verbannt. Die neuen Könige wurden aus dem Volk gewählt, so wurde auch ein Meqreo im Osten der neue Herrscher von Esmein. Zudem wurden Räte eingeführt, welche dem König als Berater dienen und parallel über politisches Mitbestimmungsrecht verfügen. Eplor wurde zu einer Räterepublik und hatte fortan keinen Monarchen mehr. Die Sklaverei wurde ebenfalls in allen Reichen des Südens umgehend abgeschafft. Fast hundert Jahre später begann man dann mit dem Bau des Tempels von Azedur, welcher ein Symbol von Freiheit, Gleichheit und zu ehren Azedurs in Esmein gebaut wurde, nahe der Hochebene, durch die der 'Revolutionskönig' sein Volk geführt hatte. 32 Jahre später, wurde der Tempel fertiggestellt und auf ihm thront eine steinerne Statue von Azedur. Viele Jahre herrschte dann Frieden in Aedon, bis auf wenige Zwiste in Dörfern, welche in der Literatur jedoch ebenfalls nur am Rande erwähnt werden. Nyttjae hatte seit dem Erbau von Mylariôn eine Räterepublik und im Osten herrschte ein König in Glimma und eine junge Königin in dem kleinen Königreich Valje welches im Norden an Glimma grenzte. 2Ä 311 bestieg ein äußerst junger König nach dem Tod seines Vaters den Thron in Glimma. Das Verbot der Elfen, welches im Jahre 1Ä 398, bezüglich des Dunkelwaldes, erlassen hatten, geriet im Osten immer weiter in Vergessenheit. König Mar von Glimma war daher fest davon überzeugt, dass man Braiya um jeden Preis erforschen müsste. Gemeinsam mit einem Trupp aus dem verbündeten Valje und einer kleinen Einheit aus Glimma, leitete König Mar eine Expedition nach Braiya. Die Nyttjaener warnten den jungen König, als er durch Nyttjae marschierte, doch er war entschlossen dazu, diesen Wald zu erkunden und die Quelle der üblen Aura ausfindig zu machen. Nach wenigen Wochen im Wald, war die Hälfte des valschen Trupps in den Tiefen verschwunden und der König hatte die Westküste erreicht, wo er eine große, alte Stadt und eine Burg vorfand. Zesi oder auch Ceci wurde von scheinbar magischen Rauchwesen beheimatet, welche die Fremden eher unfreundlich empfingen. Es stellte sich heraus, dass das Rauchvolk sich selbst Nachtschatten nennt. Sie waren alte Wesen, die schon seit Ewigkeiten, scheinbar unsterblich, auf Auraphiel wandeln. Gelehrte sind sich noch uneinig darüber, ob Zesi vielleicht sogar die älteste Stadt in ganz Aedon ist. Immer mehr Menschen und auch Nyttjaener kamen nun nach Zesi um von den Nachtschatten Magie zu erlernen, so wurde eine sogenannte Mâgyae Skelae eröffnet - Eine Schule für Magie. Da die Nachtschatten jedoch ausschließlich Nyvri, die alte Sprache der Elfen, sprachen, musste jeder angehende Magier diese Sprache erlernen. Die magische Energie schien sich in Braiya zu sammeln, weshalb der Einfluss von Magie dort besonders stark war. Weshalb dies so ist, ist noch ein Rätsel. Dass immer mehr Menschen und Nyttjaener die Kunst der Magie erlernten , hatte zur Folge, dass der allgemeine Einfluss der Magie auf dem Kontinent wächst, was nicht nur positive Auswirkungen auf das Leben auf Aedon hatte (siehe folgender Artikel zu "Theovare"). 2Ä 420 wurde die Entwicklung offiziell als Magische Krise bezeichnet. Die Menschen nutzen ihre Macht für egoistische und falsche Zwecke und brachten Leid über Nyttjae, Valje und Glimma. Dunkle Magie und damit zusammenhängende Rituale wurden überall praktiziert, als gehören sie zum Alltag. Die Menschen waren skrupellos geworden und der Magie verfallen, während sich die Nyttjaener ihrer noch besinnen konnten. Unter König Harek im Jahre 2Ä 424 wurde in Glimma ein offizielles Magie Verbot erlassen, welches besagt, dass die Nutzung dunkler Magie (in manchen Regionen auch allgemeine Magie) in den Städten und Dörfern von Glimma untersagt ist. Von dieser Proklamation ausgenommen waren Apotheker, Alchemisten und Hofmagier, obwohl die Praktizierung dunkel magischer Rituale auch ihnen nur eingeschränkt erlaubt ist. Jene, die trotz dieses Verbots in Glimma der dunklen Magie nachgingen, wurden durch "Jäger" verfolgt und aus dem Land getrieben bzw. verbannt. Auch in Valje wurde nach kurzer Zeit ein Verbot von dunkler Magie eingeführt. König Harek vermählte sich kurz darauf mit Königin Maya's Tochter, Prinzessin Nordika, was einen Bund zwischen Valje und Glimma schmiedete.Während seiner Zeit als König hatte Harek für Frieden und Wohlstand des Reiches, als auch für eine autoritäre Herrschaft gestanden. Als er im Jahre 2Ä 450 starb, bestieg seine Frau Nordika den Thron, da sie Harek bislang noch kein Kind schenken konnte. Erst als sie bereits im Amt war, gebar sie einen Jungen, namens Arnbjorn. Als er etwa 14 Jahre alt war, übernahm er den Thron seiner Mutter, die wegen des Todes ihrer eigenen Mutter nach Valje zurückkehren musste um dort zu regieren. Arnbjorn war, ebenso wie König Mar damals, noch sehr jung und unerfahren, aber er strebte an, ein ebenso guter Herrscher zu werden, wie sein Vater es vor ihm war. 2Ä 478 begannen die Nachtschatten in Braiya magische Waffen zu schmieden, welche auch als schwarze Waffen bekannt sind. Wer sie geschmiedet hat oder weshalb ist selbst den Nachtschatten unklar. Es wurden 6 schwarze Waffen geschmiedet, welche an die Reiche Nyttjae, Glimma, Valje, Emein, Eplor und Ascil verteilt wurden. Arnbjorn verfügte jedoch, um das, wofür sein Vater stand zu schützen, dass diese magischen Waffen das letzte Bisschen magischer Einfluss auf die Welt außerhalb Braiyas sein sollten. Glimma war durch Harek zur dominierenden Macht geworden, gemeinsam mit Eplor, dessen Rat diese Entscheidung unterstützte. Doch nach dieser Proklamation wurde sein Geist immer schwächer. Er wurde geistig verwirrt und seine körperliche Verfassung ließen nach und viele seiner Bürger vermuteten, dass dies am Einfluss der schwarzen Waffe lag. Als er begann sehr fragwürdige Regelungen zu verhängen, wie etwa ein Verbot von Fleisch im gesamten Land oder das Handelsembargo mit Nyttjae, welches nur wenige Tage nach der Bekanntgebung wieder aufgehoben wurde, forderte das Volk seine Absetzung. Arnbjorn wurde nach Valje zu seiner Familie gebracht, die sich bis zu seinem frühen Tod um ihn kümmerte, und seinen Platz nahm der damalige Jarl Jorund von Jokulsfell (eigentlich Jorund Strähl) ein, welcher auf Grund seiner guten Bildung und diplomatischen Kenntnisse von der Königin Nordika an Arnbjorns Stelle eingesetzt wurde. Dritte Ära (zu ergänzen) Aedon aktuell in a nutshell: Kategorie:Kontinente Kategorie:Sprachen Kategorie:Völker Kategorie:Ären Kategorie:Lore